


Various One Shots and Drabbles

by MalisonQuill



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, M/M, prompts, tags will be updated as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalisonQuill/pseuds/MalisonQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, this will be a random collection of short stories. Most likely fluff, angst, team bonding etc. Possibly some violence later on but I will always put warnings for those kinds of things at the start of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Au moins il a essayé

The Spy shot a look of sympathy to the man beside him.

“We’re up next, are you ready?” The lanky Australian fidgeted on the spot.

“I guess… Still don’t see why I have ta do it, it’d be much easier for you.” Spy chuckled, and rubbed the Sniper’s arm reassuringly. 

“Of course it would be easier for me, but then what would be the fun in that?” Sniper grumbled something to himself which only made Spy snicker even more.

“You do remember it, don’t you?” He scoffed at that, and shook his head dismissively.

“Yeah, yeah, ‘course I do.” A couple in front of them moved out the way, revealing a cheery woman, standing beneath the brightly coloured parasol of a small ice cream cart. Spy let go of Sniper and gestured ahead of them.

“Then, après vous, mon chéri.”

 

The woman smiled and greeted them in a chirpy voice.

“Comment puis-je t'aider?”

“Uh- Yeah- Je voudrais deux glaces, s'il vous plaît.” Perfect. He’d said it just right, just like Spy had told him. Now all he needed to do was wait for the response. Spy said it would definitely be something along the lines of-

“Bien sûr. Quelle saveur voulez-vous?”

“Uhh…” Well, _that_ wasn’t what he was expecting. What the hell did that mean? Spy hadn’t prepped him for that one, what was he supposed to say?! Sniper glanced pleadingly at Spy for help. Spy tutted at him amusedly and whispered in his ear. 

“What flavour?”

“Oh! Right, um, deux…” His face had gone bright red. He bit his lip in concentration, the word was on the tip of his tongue. He _knew_ that he knew it, and he was sure Spy wouldn’t let him hear the end of it for forgetting (what was in hindsight) such an obvious word. In the end though, his mind had gone blank, so he gave in.

“Chocolate?” The woman simply smiled, pressed a few buttons and opened the cash-register.

“Ce sera €2,10 s'il vous plaît.” She held out her hand expectantly, as Sniper fished around in his wallet for the exact change. He smiled anxiously as he dropped the coins into her hand.

“Merci.”

As she went about making their ice creams Sniper stood dead still. He tried his best to look away from Spy, but after a while he could feel that his eyes were on him. As he often did, Spy wore a straight poker face, which meant that he’d have to wait to find out how much of a fool he’d made of himself.

After barely a minute the woman was done and holding out two ice cream cones, each wrapped in a single serviette.

“Deux crèmes glacées au chocolat, profiter.” Sniper carefully took them and, after handing one to Spy, tipped his hat in thanks.

“Merci”

 

The two walked in silence for moment. Spy contently licked his ice cream, but beneath his stoic expression Sniper could see a growing smile on Spy’s face.

“What you smirking at?” Spy turned to him suddenly, a look of mock horror on his face.

“Moi? Oh, nothing.” Sniper sighed and shook his head.

“I mucked it up a bit didn’t I?” Spy chuckled and hugged his arm, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately.

“No, no, you did well cher.” He looked up at him and smiled, giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

“I can’t wait to see how well you’ll do with the waiter at dinner though. Oh, and remember, you’ll be doing the talking for _all three_ courses.”  

 

 

Au moins il a essayé. = At least he tried


	2. Prompt: First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sent some prompts over on Tumblr, and thought I might put some on here.
> 
> This one features a noobie Spy Oc of mine (who currently has a story in the works) and Iloveteamfortresstoo's Sniper Oc Nath from the amazing fic Foe Yay. Which you should totally go check out if you haven't already!
> 
> So have this little drabble of what would happen if they met for the first time.

**Nath spun around to find a Spy standing behind him that he'd never met.**

The BLU Spy froze on the spot. He held his ebony knife in mid-air, shock was written over his face, and he looked more like a statue than a living human being. Evidently he had only planned for the RED Sniper to remain in his place and stab him in the back easily. But now the Sniper was staring straight at him, face to face. 

It appeared that this Spy’s first day would be far more difficult than he first thought.

The Spy took a step back, and that was the only thing that Sniper needed to go on the offensive. He whipped out his kukri and slashed at the Spy in a quick fluid motion. He knew nothing about this BLU Spy, but he was damned if he was going to let _this_ BLU bastard think he could do anything he wanted with him. He couldn’t let that happen… Not again.

The Spy stumbled backwards and lifted his left arm to defend himself, earning him a deep cut. Hissing in pain he dodged out the way of a second strike, using the momentum to slice at the Sniper’s exposed side. However, the Spy had misjudged his footting and caught his left leg on the Sniper’s right, causing him to fall flat on his face. His face stung and his arm throbbed, but he couldn’t stop now, oh no. This RED had harmed him, humiliated him, and most importantly, 

He had pissed him off. 

The Spy spun over and kicked his lanky leg out, hitting the Sniper and knocking him off balance. He scrambled to his feet and rolled the Sniper onto his back, straddling him akwardly, raising his fist up high to bring the knife down in the precise place to land a killing blow to the Sniper. 

“Ow!“ 

The Spy looked down in confusing. Granted, he hadn’t killed that many people, but he was pretty sure that mildly exclaiming ‘ow’ was not something that people did when they died. 

"What?” He looked at his hand, and sure enough, his knife wasn’t there. Only his fist. 

Well… This was embarrasing… Now what he was supposed to do? Ask the Sniper nicely to stay still so he could go grab his knife and finish the job? Or perhaps try and… choke him or something? No, this was someone he had to work with, probably for a while, he really didn’t want to make things more akward than they already were. 

Spy frowned and looked timidly at the ground. For him this was really the kind of situation where you wished that the ground would swallow you up and take the decision away from you. 

And it seemed as though that was what actually happened. 

One minute he was pinning the Sniper down, the next he was in his respawn room. Walking over to the score board, he attempted to shake off his growing queazyness. Looking at the lastest BLU and RED kills he saw what had apparently taken him out.

_“BLU Spy killed by RED Sniper with a headshot… Huh. Dammit, I should have made sure his gun was out of his reach! Ergh… I’m so stupid. That was so embrassing. He probably thinks Im an idiot now. Maybe I can find a way to avoid him for a hour… or the rest of match… or maybe a week…”_


End file.
